Super Smash Bros.: Premium Sound Selection
right|250px Super Smash Bros.: Premium Sound Selection (llamado en América Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ♪—A Smashing Soundtrack—) es el nombre que recibe los CDs que contienen la banda sonora oficial de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U y Nintendo 3DS. Anunciado en el sitio oficial de Super Smash Bros. el 29 de agosto de 2014, los CDs pretenden ser un obsequio a las personas que adquisieran ambas versiones de la cuarta entrega de Super Smash Bros. dentro del límite preestablecido. Descripción La promoción estaba disponible desde el día de salida de ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'', 28 de noviembre de 2014 hasta el día 20 de enero de 2015 registrando ambos juegos en el Club Nintendoy entrando en la página de la promoción para reservar los CDs (junto a dos códigos de descarga de Mewtwo para ambos juegos). Había un tiempo intermedio entre el registro de los juegos y el momento en el que se activa la promoción, y la misma web avisaba de que el envío se realizará en enero. Los discos se empezaron a repartir a partir del 1 de marzo de 2015, aunque hay gente que dice haber recibido dichos CDs desde el 24 de enero del mismo año Canciones Mientras que las canciones del CD rojo pertenecen en su mayoría a las de la versión portátil, las del disco azul son en su mayoría las de la versión de sobremesa. Disco rojo *25pxMenu - Original *25pxHow to Play - Super Smash Bros. Melee *25pxGround Theme / Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) - Super Mario Bros. *25pxSuper Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme - Super Mario 3D Land / Super Mario Bros. *25pxTry, Try Again - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. *25pxKongo Jungle - Donkey Kong Country *25pxStickerbush Symphony - Donkey Kong Country 2 *20pxGerudo Valley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *25pxFull Steam Ahead - The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks / The Legend of Zelda *25pxBrinstar - Metroid *25pxObstacle Course (Spring/Summer) - Yoshi's Island *25pxGreen Greens Ver. 2 - Kirby's Dream Land *25pxCorneria - Star Fox *25pxStar Wolf's Theme / Sector Z - Star Fox 64 *25pxBattle! (Trainer Battle) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) - Pokémon X & Pokémon Y *25pxN's Castle Medley - Pokémon Edición Negra y Pokémon Edición Blanca *25pxMute City Ver. 3 - F-Zero *25pxId (Purpose) - Fire Emblem: Awakening *25pxWrath of the Reset Bomb - Kid Icarus: Uprising *25pxDark Pit's Theme - Kid Icarus: Uprising *25pxAshley's Song (JP) - WarioWare: Touched! *25pxTortimer Island Medley - Animal Crossing: New Leaf *25pxKapp'n's Song - Animal Crossing: New Leaf *25pxJogging/Countdown - Punch-Out!! (NES) *25pxGaur Plan - Xenoblade Chronicles *25pxYou Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles *25pxBalloon Fight Medley - Balloon Fight *25pxBathtime Theme (Vocal Mix) - nintendogs *25pxSave the World, Heroes! - Rescate Mii *25pxTomodachi Life - Tomodachi Life *25pxPAC-MAN (Club Mix) - PAC-MAN *25pxTetris: Type A - Tetris (Game Boy) *25pxTrophy Rush - Original *25pxMulti-Man Smash - Original *25pxCredits - Original *25pxOnline Practice Stage - Original Disco azul *25pxBattlefield - Original *25pxSuper Mario Bros. Medley - Super Mario Bros. *25pxAthletic Theme / Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2) - New Super Mario Bros. 2 *25pxEgg Planet - Super Mario Galaxy *25pxCircuit (Mario Kart 7) - Mario Kart 7 *25pxGear Getaway - Donkey Kong Country Returns *25pxDonkey Kong Country Returns (Vocals) - Donkey Kong Country Returns *25pxBallad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *25pxMain Theme / Underworld Theme - The Legend of Zelda *25pxOcarina of Time Medley - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *25pxTemple Theme - Zelda II: The Adventure of Link *25pxTitle (Metroid) - Metroid *25pxEnding (Yoshi's Story) - Yoshi's Story *25pxThe Great Cave Offensive - Kirby Super Star *25pxThe Legendary Air Ride Machine - Kirby Air Ride *25pxTheme from Area 6 / Missile Slipstream - Star Fox 64/ Star Fox Command *25pxBattle! (Team Flare) - Pokémon X & Pokémon Y *25pxBattle! (Champion) / Champion Cynthia - Pokémon Edición Diamante y Pokémon Edición Perla *25pxRoute 10 - Pokémon Edición Negra y Pokémon Edición Blanca *25pxFight 1 (Fire Emblem Gaiden) - Fire Emblem Gaiden *25pxDestroyed Skyworld - Kid Icarus: Uprising *25pxStage Select (Pikmin 2) - Pikmin 2 *25pxXenoblade Chronicles Medley - Xenoblade Chronicles *25pxPlaza / Title (Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World) - Animal Crossing: City Folk / Animal Crossing: Wild World *25pxTour - Animal Crossing: New Leaf *25pxDuck Hunt Medley - Duck Hunt *25pxLight Plane (Vocal Mix) - Pilotwings *25pxThe Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *25pxMii Plaza - Canal Mii *25pxMario Paint Medley- Mario Paint *25pxPAC-MAN'S PARK / BLOCK TOWN - PAC-MANIA *25pxPAC-MAN - PAC-MAN *25pxMaster Hand - Original *25pxCredits (Smash Bros.): Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. *25pxMenu 2 (Melee) - Super Smash Bros. Melee *25pxResults Display Screen - Super Smash Bros. Galería Caratula del CD Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Wii U ♪ - A Smashing Soundtrack.jpg|Carátula de la versión americana del disco. Curiosidades *Las canciones Mii Plaza y Mario Paint Medley no estaban presentes en el juego de la versión de Wii U cuando fueron lanzados los CDs; estas fueron agregadas posteriormente junto con el escenario Miiverse. *En el librito incluido con los CDs (que hace la función de cubierta delantera y donde se encuentra la lista con las canciones de cada disco) hay un mensaje escrito (en inglés para todo el mundo) por el propio Masahiro Sakurai, donde dice estar orgulloso de poder dar este producto como un regalo gratuito. La traducción sería la siguiente (no es oficial): Mensaje de Masahiro Sakurai en el Premium Sound Selection.jpg|Mensaje de Sakurai. Véase también Categoría:Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Soundtracks Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros. Categoría:Artículos promocionales